


But Never Doubt I Love

by arosetosomeone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Hamlet (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/arosetosomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is rotten in the state of Denmark. With someone in his corner that isn't going to let him go through the first plan he thinks of to avenge his father, Hamlet is able to hold onto reality instead of letting his emotions consume him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was an adopted plot bunny through timepetalsprompts. The original plot bunny belonged to theladyro. I'm quite excited about this story since Hamlet is one of my favorite plays by Shakespeare. I also really hope that I do the play justice by tweaking it a bit. On that note I have made a few extra character switches. Everyone else mentioned looks like they do in the 2009 version of Hamlet with our beloved David Tennant.
> 
> Rose Tyler - Ophelia  
> Pete Tyler - Polonius  
> Jack Harkness - Laertes

So many emotions filled the state of Denmark. Despite the fanfare of the day’s festivities, the weather seemed to depict the true feelings of its prince and those still mourning the fallen king. Even those whose hearts went out to the mourning prince agreed with the weather. 

Rose Tyler was one of the ones who thought the weather appropriate for the day. As she stood dutifully next to her brother during the wedding ceremony she couldn’t keep her eyes off the prince. She and Hamlet had grown close over the years they grew up together despite him being closer to her brother’s age. So to watch him stand there facing his mother and uncle with that forlorn look broke her heart.

She couldn’t stay for the celebration after the wedding and coronation; not without stepping out of place. She wanted so badly to go over and wrap her arms around him; to let him know that he had at least one person in his corner. Instead of sticking around to congratulate Gertrude and Claudius on their new marriage, Rose snuck away.

Her absence did not go unnoticed by Hamlet. He was hoping to finally be able to speak with her. He knew that if he could just hear those side comments (usually said under her breath so he was the only one to hear them) they would lift his spirits for a few precious moments. He then remembered her distaste for the fancy dresses she was forced to wear when she was in the presence of the royal family and figured she was hiding somewhere and changing into a pair of trousers, waiting until she could speak with him freely.

Hamlet was not wrong in his assumption. After the ceremony Rose’s brother told her where she could find her change of clothes. Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the olive green dress fell to her feet. She pulled on her black trousers and buttoned her pink blouse before kicking the dress back to the hiding spot for her brother to pick up later. Rose shrugged on the matching black blazer and waited until her brother came to get her.

“Rose?” A harsh whisper rang throughout the room startling Rose from her daydream.

She poked her head out from her hiding spot and smiled when she saw it was Jack, her brother. 

“There you are.” He returned her smile and gave her a hug when she was close enough. “The king granted me permission to return to France.” He told her as they pulled away. “I’m leaving tonight.”

Rose gave him one more hug, happy for her brother since she knew he was his happiest in France. “You better not leave before I get back or I will come down to France myself to drag you back to Denmark so I can give you a proper goodbye.”

Jack chuckled. “You have my word, Rosie. I will not leave Denmark until I hear those two words leave your lips.” He placed a kiss to her head. “Now go put a smile on poor Hamlet’s face.”

Rose rolled her eyes at Jack’s smirk as she left. Once she returned to the main ballroom of the palace, she saw Hamlet on his knees crying. Her heels clacked on the marble floor as she ran to his side. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him best she could. His arms soon wrapped around her waist, practically crushing her to him as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I don’t get it, Rose. I just don’t get it.” He cried into her neck.

She not only rubbed his back but ran her fingers through his hair trying to soothe him. Rose thought her heart was broken just by seeing his far away looks during the wedding but seeing his true anguish broke it even further.

“How am I supposed to continue watching this? It’s not even been a month since my father’s death and she’s already with my uncle. Did my father’s love mean nothing to her? She was by his side professing her love to him always. Now she’s in bed with my uncle and I’m to keep quiet because no one seems to want to remember my father. How am I to go on living, Rose? Please tell me this.” He said as he pulled back from her embrace. 

They were still touching as Rose listened to her friend’s turmoil. Hazel eyes took in stormy chocolate ones. His hands were still on her waist as he searched her face for the answer he sought. Her hands were caressing his upper arms while she thought of something to say. “Well, you’ve got me.” She offered him a small smile. 

Footsteps could be heard making their way to where they were. “You better make your way home, Rose Tyler. Don’t want word to get back to good ol’ Pete that you were in the presence of the prince in a pant suit.” Hamlet told her as he helped her stand.

“Yeah don’t want to go through that lecture again. ‘You’re never going to get a husband if you keep wearing trousers.’” She mocked her father and rolled her eyes at his reformed views.

The corners of Hamlet’s mouth quirked up, causing Rose to flash him her light up the room smile. She squeezed his upper arm before making her getaway. 

When Rose made her way inside her home, Jack’s bags were already at the door. Jack turned when he heard the door open. When he saw that it was Rose, he made his way back down the stairs to meet her in the foyer. “You made it just in time. I’m all packed and shall soon be on my way.” He hugged her. “Now you’re going to call me every day, right?”

Rose laughed. “Of course, what kind of sister do you think I am?”

Jack chuckled. “A good one, which is why I’m not going to leave before I pass on these words of wisdom to my little sister,” he replied as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “Be wary of Hamlet’s showcase of his supposed love. He has only ever shown it in those letters. I know you’ve been waiting for a long time for him to return the feelings you have but he may only be reaching out because he is lonely in his grief and is looking for other ways to get over it. Don’t be the easy target he thinks you are. I know you’re so much better than a late night shag.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Why are you telling me to be wary when it is you who should be the one who’s wary? I am the only one who knows the real reason why you’re going to France. You don’t even keep the same name while you’re there, Jack Harkness. So you better give Ianto my love for me when you get back and not worry about me.”

Jack sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Just promise me you will be safe? I don’t want a call months from now of you cursing his name after he has broken your heart to pieces.”

“Fine, I promise.” Rose sighed. “Have a safe trip.” She wrapped her arms around his middle.

He returned the hug easily, placing a kiss a top her head. “I will. Now I better go before father changes his mind.”

“You haven’t left yet?” Pete asked as he walked in on his children hugging.

Jack sighed and let go of Rose. “I was just about to leave but couldn’t do so until I had spoken with Rose.”

“Very well, hurry on then. The car is waiting for you. Safe travels to France, son.” Pete wished him well.

Jack nodded and picked up his bags and flashed Rose a knowing look as he passed her. Rose then tried to go up to her room before she had to talk with her father. She and Jack loved their father. He was just too stuck in his ways while his children were more progressive. “Rose, dear, what did Jack need to speak with you about?”

Rose stopped on the steps and looked at her father over the railing. “He warned me about Hamlet.”

“Ah yes, Hamlet. I’ve heard he’s sent you some private letters and that you’ve believed them right away. We can’t have the Tyler house look like we’re fools because your love has been returned.” He said.

She rolled her eyes. “Dad, I think I can take care of myself. He and I were friends long before this started. I’m not going to throw myself at him like the others that were taken by him.”

Pete shook his head. “I see so much of your mother’s fiery spirit in you, rest her soul. I am just looking out for you, dear Rose. I just think you should not return his sentiments right now, make him work for your affections.”

Rose rested her head on the railing. “But dad…”

She was cut off. “No buts now go get dressed. We’re going to the coronation banquet.”

Rose groaned and trudged up the steps to go change once more. She certainly didn’t want to wear whatever dress was picked out for her let alone go back. The only thing that made this remotely bearable was that she was going to see Hamlet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is completed! I had posted a teaser of what this chapter would start out like on my tumblr and I finally had the chance to sit down and finish the chapter. Thanks to all who have given feedback via comments, kudos, bookmarks and reblogs and likes over on tumblr. It means a lot! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think!

The banquet went on as normal as a banquet can. Rose was on her best behavior but that was only because for the first part off the meal Hamlet wasn’t there. He arrived late and not dressed in his tux like he was hours before. He was in a suit and not as put together as he usually was. Rose didn’t mind it, really. His shirt was unbuttoned to the point that the peek of his chest teased her. His shirt was also untucked and his trousers and jacket were wrinkled. The most worrying feature about his state of dress, however, was that he wasn’t wearing any shoes. Something was off but Rose couldn’t even get a moment to ask him, let alone talk to him. He was purposefully ignoring her even though he was sitting right across from her.

Rose was glad to finally be home. One minute more and she would have slapped Hamlet in front of everyone. She was grateful that her father had noticed how irritable she was getting. Just before she turned in for the night she heard tapping on her window. Rose huffed as she threw the covers off her and padded to her window. When she saw that Hamlet was tossing pebbles at her window, she threw it open and stuck her head out into the cold night air. “Oh, so now you want to talk to me?” She called out. 

For a brief second he looked sheepish before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. In order for him to fully focus on avenging his father he had to cut his ties from Rose even if he knew that she would stick by him. “I’ve come to make it clear,” he started, “I no longer wish to be your friend or even pursue you to become my lover. You’re better off without me anyway. I would only block the sunshine you cast upon this earth.” 

Rose looked at him dumbfounded. “Hamlet, what on earth are you talking about? I think you’ve finally lost it and it’s made you a better poet. Now come inside and we can talk, properly talk.” 

He shook his head and did an over the top bow. “Farewell, my fair Rose.” He stood and took off running leaving Rose standing there in shock for a few moments before she closed her window. Something was definitely going on. She hadn’t seen that muscle tee and ratty jeans since they were teenagers. She silently swore on her mother’s grave that she would indeed find out what was going on with her best friend. 

Rose ran downstairs but just before she could leave her house, her father’s voice stopped her in her tracks. She sighed and turned around. “Yes, father?” 

“Why are you rushing about at this late hour?” Pete asked, worried for his daughter. 

“I must go and speak with Hamlet. He came to my window and began to speak nonsense. Something is not right. I have to find out what’s wrong.” Rose explained, silently pleading for her father to let her go. 

Pete walked over to Rose and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her like only a worried father could. “Claudius has also expressed to me his worries about dear Hamlet. I will speak with Claudius about your worries. Go to bed my child and rest, you will need to be at your strongest tomorrow for he will probably want to hear it straight from you. We could then come up with a plan in order for you to help us figure out how to cure his madness.” 

The next morning Pete woke Rose up and made sure she was still okay to speak with Claudius about Hamlet. She eased her father’s worries and when he left the room she got dressed. She dressed in a navy blue peplum dress that stopped at right about her knees. She tousled her hair, letting it do whatever it wanted since it usually looked okay after a little touch up. She then grabbed her black heels and made her way down the stairs, putting them on once she reached the bottom. 

“Ah, very good Rose. I was worried you wouldn’t dress as you should. I would then fear that their majesties would think that Hamlet’s madness passed on to you.” Pete said as he walked out of his room dressed in his business suit. 

Rose held back the urge to roll her eyes. “I know how to dress when speaking with the king and queen, father.” It also didn’t hurt that this dress was one she had caught Hamlet’s stare lingering on her while he was speaking with someone else. 

“Come, we don’t want to be late.” Pete ushered Rose out of the house and to the waiting car that would bring them to the castle. 

“And you believe that Hamlet’s madness is due to Rose’s rejection of his love?” Claudius asked the father and daughter pair. 

Rose didn’t reject Hamlet per se. She just expressed her shock when she received his letter professing his love. She had harbored the same feelings for such a long time that she just couldn’t believe that he actually could reciprocate those feelings. 

“Yes.” Her father answered. 

“Hush, here he comes now.” Gertrude harshly whispered. 

That quickly hushed everyone. Rose began to make her way over to where Hamlet was going to enter into the main room but her father took a hold of her wrist and kept her in her place next to him as if he knew what she was planning on doing. 

“Dear, Gertrude, leave us. Pete and I shall stand behind this tapestry while Rose speaks to young Hamlet. That way we can find out what ails your son.” Claudius said. Gertrude nodded and took leave after hugging Rose who easily returned the embrace. 

“Now, Rose take this book and act as though you are reading as you walk about aimlessly. His majesty and I will be just over there so we can know the true details to Hamlet’s madness.” Pete said handing Rose one of her favorite books that she’s read countless times before. 

Rose took the book reluctantly as the two men made their way behind the tapestry on the opposite wall that the thrones were on. She then made her way over to a corner of the room, opened the book and began skimming the pages as she walked about as though she didn’t have a care in the world. 

Hamlet had thought he had heard Rose’s voice along with his mother’s, uncle’s and Rose’s father when he made his way into the main room. When they stopped and retreating footsteps were heard he thought the room was clear, until he heard heels along the marble floor that didn’t really know or seem to care where they were going. The clicks were slow as if the one who made them didn’t care where they ended up. He peeked around the corner and saw that the footsteps belonged to Rose who had her nose in a book. 

“What was she doing in heels and a dress?” He wondered to himself. That wasn’t her usual style, then again she was speaking with his mother and uncle and her father usually made her dress up when she did that. Still something felt off even if that was one of his favorite dresses she wore. She was by herself and didn’t take her heels off or pull out another outfit that allowed her more comfortability. So despite his selfish reasons of why he was glad she went against her norm, it put him off especially since his uncle has been trying to get to the bottom of his sudden madness. Surely she wouldn’t side with his uncle. Then again wasn’t this what he wanted by cutting his ties with her. He couldn’t take not knowing any longer so he leaped out from his hiding space. “Oh fair Rose surely you will get lost if you carry on this way.” 

Rose startled and looked up at his sudden entrance. “Hamlet, you startled me. How are you?” She asked moving closer to him. 

With every step she made forward, he took a step back making it look as though they were participating in a dance only they knew. “Very well, madam. Well, well, well.” He sing songed, bouncing on his toes to add to his act. 

Rose was getting frustrated. Then again she couldn’t exactly have the conversation she wanted to have with Hamlet with her father and the king spying on them in the wings. 

“Can we talk about last night?” She asked, hoping he would start to speak seriously. 

“What happened last night, for I was asleep?” He answered. 

“You came to my window…” She trailed off when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his hand. She quickly closed the gap between them and took his hand in hers as she examined it. She looked up at him with worry filling her eyes. “What happened?” She asked. “And so help me god you better give me a serious answer cause I’m not in the mood to deal with whatever this is you’re doing, not when you’re hurt.” 

“It is none of your concern, Rose.” Hamlet replied, looking down at her. “You should go. Never return here.” He tried to pull his hand away but Rose tightened her grip. Hamlet stepped closer to her getting into her personal space trying to intimidate her with his closeness and height difference. Rose stood there steadfast. Nothing was going to move her. 

“Hamlet, listen to me.” She whispered so only he could hear her. “My father and your uncle are behind that tapestry spying on us so that they can figure out what has gotten into you. Unlike them I actually want to help you. Let me back in, Hamlet. Let me help you. You don’t have to do this alone.” 

Hamlet couldn’t take it anymore, especially not after seeing the look in Rose’s eyes and hearing her speech. Her eyes were shimmering to the point that they looked gold. He knew that she was holding back her usual fiery spirit when she gave her speeches but he could still see it there lurking in the back. He gave her a small nod and then leaned in close, whispering in her ear. “Follow my lead then go to our getaway spot.” 

As soon as he heard the security camera move, confirming what Rose had said about her father and his uncle, he pushed her away. “No! You can’t persuade me with your words. You probably say them to all of the men you try to seduce into your bed. You have changed Rose Tyler. I never loved you. Go, leave my sight. I never want to see you again, you whore.” 

The fiery spirit he knew so well came blazing to the front of her eyes at his words. She balled her hands into fists so she wouldn’t slap him. He was just pretending she said to herself like a mantra, even if she thought he had gone over the top by calling her a whore. She glared at him. “I’ve changed? You’re the one that’s changed Hamlet. You’ll wish that you hadn’t ruined what we had. You are no prince. You are an ass.” 

With that she spun on her heel and stormed off towards the garden. Their hideaway was there in the back of the garden by a large oak tree. No one really ever came there for there was nothing beautiful to look at or to walk around. 

Hamlet took a deep breath, acting as though he was contemplating what had just happened. He was surprised his uncle and Rose’s father hadn’t made their way out yet. He heard the camera move once more and this time he looked right at it with a conflicted expression. “Oh what have I done? I thought she did not love me but it seems that in deed she does return my affections. Have I just lost a friend? Have I just lost the fair Rose? Dear god in heaven let her forgive this love crazed fool.” And with that he took off running, out to where he knew he would find Rose. He so hoped she would forgive his harsh words even if he meant none of them. 

Pete turned to look at Claudius after Hamlet left the room. “Well, I do believe we have our answer.” 

Claudius nodded. “Yes, it does seem that Hamlet’s madness has been caused by Rose’s rejection. Tell your daughter to start returning his affections, to forgive him. Maybe then Denmark will return to a calmer state. If this does not work we must find another way to either get Hamlet back from the madness or to get rid of him all together.” 

Pete nodded. “Yes, my lord. I will tell her right away once I find her. I shall let her calm down first though. There is no talking to her in that sort of state.” 

“Of course. Thank you, my friend for helping us solve our mystery.” Claudius nodded his farewell and went to go find Gertrude. If only things were as black and white as he thought them to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress Rose is wearing in this chapter is this one: http://missbilliepiper.com/gallery/displayimage.php?pid=17938&fullsize=1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks to everyone for all the support that this fic is getting! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think!

As soon as Hamlet was close enough, Rose whacked him in the chest with the book she still held in her hands. Hamlet let out a small groan and rubbed the spot the book smacked him. “I deserved that.”

“You’re damn right you deserved that. I can’t believe you called me a whore!” Rose exclaimed, using her hands to add to her expression. 

“You called me an ass!” Hamlet replied it wasn’t like he actually meant the words. 

“You deserved to be.” Rose bantered back; this time crossing her arms across her chest, glaring at him as if challenging him to give a retort. 

Hamlet sighed. “I suppose so but I didn’t mean a word of it. I was just acting, like I said.” 

“And have you been acting this entire time?” She asked. 

“Yes and no.” He replied. “My supposed madness is an act. What I said to you wasn’t, well parts of it anyway. I really wanted to cut my ties with you. I didn’t want you to get hurt by whatever the outcome of this is.” 

Rose took a step closer, lowering her hands to place them on her hips. “And what is this, hm?” She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to try and look at Hamlet’s face that was now looking down at the ground, staring at their bare feet. 

“A promise to my father.” Hamlet whispered. 

“Somehow I don’t believe you pretending to be mad is keeping a promise to your father…” Rose trailed off trying to understand. 

“I promised to remember him, to avenge him. I can only do that if I don’t remember who they are.” Hamlet tried to explain. 

“I’m thinking you’re not pretending at all. I hope you know you’re not making any sense.” Rose said. She then sighed and pulled on his hand as she lowered herself to the ground to sit. When he was sitting across from her she poked him in the shoulder. “Now tell me what’s going on. No one’s gonna hear us and I promise I won’t reveal your secret. What’s said in our spot stays in our spot. That’s how it’s always been. Now start at the beginning and actually talk like you have some sense.” 

Hamlet took a deep breath as his eyes scanned Rose’s features. She was serious about not telling anyone. He could trust her. He didn’t know why he was so nervous to tell her. Maybe it was the fact that he was worried she wouldn’t believe him but she’s never lost faith in him before. “I saw my father’s ghost.” He finally said, breaking the silence that fell over them. “And I talked to it…” He trailed off, gaging her reaction. 

Her eyes were squinted like she was trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not. She must have been satisfied for she motioned for him to continue. “He said that my father was murdered by my uncle.” 

Rose’s eyes widened. “What? Are you serious?” 

Hamlet nodded. “My uncle poured poison into my father’s ear while he was asleep and then seduced my mother so he could become king.” 

“You’re absolutely serious about this.” Rose breathed out as she tried to wrap her head around what she had just been told. 

“Of course I am Rose. It’s not like I can make this stuff up!” Hamlet exclaimed, getting frustrated that his most trusted friend didn’t believe him and yet Horatio did. Then again Horatio did see the ghost and Rose didn’t. 

“Hey, I never said I didn’t believe you. It’s a lot to take in. I’m just trying to wrap my head around it.” Rose defended herself. “Just give me some time, yeah? I still want to help you.” She reached across and took his hand giving it a squeeze. 

Hamlet nodded, squeezing her hand back. He understood. It’s not like he didn’t spend hours upon hours contemplating what he had seen and heard. “I am sorry about all that I’ve said.” He quietly apologized, hoping that something good could still come out of all this craziness. He had Rose by his side, nothing could go wrong, right? 

“You’re forgiven.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing. “Now I’m going to go change out of this dress and I will come and find you once that’s through and maybe we can eat lunch or something while we figure out a better way for you to keep your promise.” 

Hamlet beamed up at her as he jumped up from his seating position and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. “Oh my Rose I knew you would never abandon me.” Rose giggled and returned the hug. “Never in a million years.” 

The two lingered in their embrace for just a little while longer before going their separate ways. Rose went directly to the library where she kept a secret stash of comfier clothes. It was an old outfit of Jack’s that no longer fit. A white shirt and black trousers, both pinstriped, she even clipped on the black suspenders. When she couldn’t find the black ballet flats she usually kept hidden with it she nearly tore the section of the library she was in a part. Just before she started, however she remembered she had forgotten to bring them back the last time she wore them. So reluctantly she slipped back into her black heels. 

Before she went to go find Hamlet, she searched for Hamlet’s other friend, Horatio. Rose had always been sort of jealous with Horatio’s friendship with Hamlet but not in the petty sort of jealousy. No she was jealous that Horatio got to go where ever Hamlet went. She was the worrying type and when Hamlet had to go do his princely duties like go to war or talk peace treaties or any sort of treaties for that matter with his father she would always worry. So after finding out that Horatio was jealous of her friendship with Hamlet since he spent more time with her when he was in Denmark and told her more secrets it became a sort of unspoken promise between the two mutual friends of Hamlet that they would do their best to unsettle the other’s nerves be it keeping a watchful eye while they were away or giving just enough information when they were worried about what was going on with their friend. 

Rose found Horatio in one of the many parlors of the castle reading a book. She knocked on the door before making her way in. “Horatio! It’s been forever. How are you?” She asked as they hugged in greeting. 

“I’m doing quite well, madam. And yourself?” He asked as they took a seat across from one another. 

“Oh stop it. You sound as mad as Hamlet.” Rose chastised. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.” Horatio replied. 

“Horatio, I know. Now stop talking to me all formal and tell me if what Hamlet’s told me is true.” She said. 

“You mean you don’t believe him? Rose, that’s going to kill him more than having to figure out if his uncle really did kill his father.” Horatio looked sad, hating that Rose seemed to not believe whatever Hamlet had told her. 

“I never said I didn’t believe. It’s a lot to take in isn’t? I mean ghosts of fathers who want their sons to avenge their death. Surely you had to take some time to process everything.” Rose once more defended herself. 

“Very well. Yes there is a ghost and he told all these things to Hamlet. I have sworn not to let anyone believe that I know Hamlet isn’t truly crazy but I’m afraid it’s one of the worst promises I’ve sworn to keep.” Horatio looked down at his hands, feeling slightly defeated. 

“Hey now, none of that. We’re going to help him Horatio, don’t you fret. How does he plan on figuring out if what he’s heard is true?” Rose asked, trying to see if there was any other way to help her best friend. 

“I’m not sure. I heard him speaking with Rosencrantz and Guildenstern about players coming by.” Horatio offered. Rose groaned. “You mean those two idiots are home?” 

Horatio laughed. “Yes they’re home. So shall we go find our friend and see what he’s planning?” 

“Yeah, guess we better before something goes horribly wrong.” She stood up and followed Horatio out of the parlor to go find Hamlet. 

They found him once again in the main room surrounded by the players, Rosencrantz and Guildenstern nowhere to be found much to the happiness of Rose. They were nothing but a couple of brown nosers trying to work their way up in rank in Rose’s eyes. “Look who I found!” Rose exclaimed as to introduce that they were in the room. 

Hamlet looked over to see his two friends walking towards him. “Ah, my good friends! Come, come. I must tell you of what is to happen tonight as the players go off to rehearse!” 

Once the players left the room, Hamlet set down on one of the steps and pulled Rose down to sit, making her practically land in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and playfully nipped her shoulder causing Rose to giggle despite her confusion. “We’re still being watched. Always watching he is so I must keep up my act.” He whispered so only the two could hear. “Tonight I will be able to know for sure if my uncle has done what has been told to me. The play that these players are performing is similar to what my uncle did to my father. If the king acts different or leaves during the performance I will know he is a guilty man. If he acts himself I will know he is not guilty and I truly have gone mad.” 

Rose could see no harm in that. He would get his closure. If he was guilty, Rose would step in and persuade Hamlet to go about his avenging a different way than possibly originally planned. “But what about the whole they think you went crazy cause I rejected you thing?” 

“That will be resolved by you being my date to this evening’s performance.” He smiled down at her. 

“Is that you asking me?” She raised an eyebrow, teasing him. 

“No.” He moved around her so he could stand. He then took her hand in his. “This is.” He smirked. “My fair Rose, will you forgive me for all that I have said and do me the honor of having you by my side for this evening’s performance?” 

Rose laughed at his antics. “Why yes. Yes I will.” 

Hamlet smiled, pulling her up again to give her a hug, this time spinning her around. “Then we must go get ready for this evening.” 

Horatio just chuckled as he watched his two friends leave the room arm in arm. He hoped for their sake that things would calm down. He knew how happy they made each other now if they would just take that extra step and become something more. Maybe after tonight he could give them both that extra push they both seem to need to starting dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is what Rose changed into in case any of you were wondering: http://missbilliepiper.com/gallery/albums/userpics/10001/001~109.jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: With the 30 minutes I have left for my time zone I'm going to wish the lovely David Tennant a very happy birthday! I also apologize for the long wait for this new (shorter) chapter but there's a nice little surprise at the end that will hopefully make up for it. We're also starting to get away from the actual play now so that's fun! ANYWAYS thank you so much for all the support that I have gotten for this story. It seriously has blown me away. As always I hope you enjoy this next chapter and let me know what you think!

Rose was steered away from going back to the main room by her father. She was already dressed back in the blue number she had worn when meeting with Claudius. Pete had taken Rose’s arm, placing her hand on his forearm and begun walking along the halls. “I assume you have calmed down since your argument with Hamlet?” He asked. 

It took every in Rose’s power not to roll her eyes or to take an exasperated breath. “Yes, I am. Calm enough anyways.” 

Pete nodded his head. “Good, good. Now Rose, my dear, you have done a wonderful thing. The king and I have decided that your rejection is what has done this to poor Hamlet. If you could forgive him and sit with him at the play being performed tonight we think it would begin to ease his mind and stop his madness.” 

Rose had to hold back her laughter. “Yes, father.” She nodded once she was sure a laugh wouldn’t escape her lips. 

Pete smiled, patting her hand. They entered into the main room and quickly stood to the side as the King’s March began to play. Hamlet began whistling along causing Rose to silently giggle at his antics. When the two made eye contact, Hamlet gave her a wink as he continued to whistle. 

Once the music stopped Hamlet calmed down. “And how are you this day Hamlet?” Claudius asked. 

“Most excellent good sir.” Hamlet bounded over to where Rose stood. “I was once full of air now I shall be full of light if this fair maiden make good on her promise.” He then spun Rose around causing her to laugh. 

“Yes, my lord, I will.” Rose answered as Hamlet grabbed a pillow before pulling her with him to an empty spot. 

Everyone was now sitting, trying to be as discreet as they could while continuing to watch the pair. Hamlet ushered Rose to sit and once she did he plopped down in front of her, lying in her lap. “What on earth are you doing?” Rose whispered to him as he lightly nibbled along her arm. She had seen him energetic before but his energy right now was through the roof. 

“Ah there’s my Rose! Not the formal girl I met earlier.” 

Rose looked down at him. “Formal?” 

Hamlet hopped up and began to dance and hop around the make shift stage. “Aye, the formal girl who always appears when in an audience with the king.” 

Rose glared at him causing him quickly to be silent. “Are the players ready?” He asked to their manager. 

“Yes, my lord.” The manager replied. 

Hamlet smiled. “After this play my Rose will be around always.” He then plopped back in his spot and leaned back against Rose. 

“Playing it up a bit much, yeah?” She asked. 

“The play is going to start. We must watch the king.” Hamlet hushed her. 

At first the clowns came onto the make shift stage and acted out the plot of the main play through their humor all the while Hamlet, Horatio and Rose kept a watchful eye on the king. In the middle of the actual play, Claudius stood up and walked out no longer being able to take watching what he did to his brother play out in front of him. 

After Claudius left so did everyone else except for the three friends. Hamlet pulled Rose up and spun her around before pulling Horatio into a hug. “Oh my good friends it is the truth! What I have been told is true. Now I can act…” 

Rose cut him off, coming over and placing a hand on his arm. “We must now think this through Hamlet. We have to be smarter than your uncle for he’s now suspicious of what you’re up to.” 

Hamlet smiled down at Rose, tucking a stray strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. “Do not fret Rose. We will think of something I am sure.” 

“I think you two should continue with their first suspicion.” Horatio piped in being more direct about his push than originally planned. 

Hamlet looked from Horatio back to Rose and raised his eyebrow in a silent question. All Rose could do at that moment was bite her bottom lip. Horatio smirked to himself. “I’ll leave you two to talk it out then. If you come up with a plan I would like to be informed as soon as you both see fit so that I may help right the wrong that was done to our rightful king.” 

Hamlet clasped Horatio’s shoulder. “Of course my friend. Have a good night.” 

Horatio simply nodded before leaving the pair alone. Rose had walked down the few steps of where the thrones sat and paced the main floor. When she was sure that Horatio had gone she turned around to face Hamlet. “Were those words true?” Rose asked going straight for the elephant in the room. 

“I’m assuming you mean the words I wrote to you in my letters then yes, I meant every last word.” Hamlet answered, slowly closing the gap between him and Rose. 

Rose looked down at her feet, her cheeks felt hot as she remembered what he wrote to her. The next thing she knew she saw Hamlet’s bare feet and her head was being titled up to meet Hamlet’s chocolate brown eyes. “If you need to hear me say them out loud I will if it will convince you. You mean so much to me Rose Tyler. I will continue to live on with having you just as my closest friend if you really meant what you said about your feelings about us but…” 

Hamlet’s words were cut off by Rose’s lips. She pulled him down to her by the lapels of his tuxedo jacket. The kiss took Hamlet by surprise but soon the surprise faded and he was reacting. It felt as if everything they had done together was building up to this point. All of the craziness that was going on now drifted away as they focused on the now, focused on them, on how their lips moved in perfect harmony like they had done this a million times before, on how instead of fireworks this was simply like when a fire crackles shooting off sparks while the fire still burned. It was a slow burn as the two embraced each other. There was visibly no space between the two as Rose’s soft curves melted into Hamlet’s hard planes. Before the fire could completely engulf them, they broke a part so they could breathe. 

“Does that answer your question?” Rose asked softly after she caught her breath. 

“Yeah I believe it does.” He smirked slightly before kissing her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am SO sorry that this short thing is what you all will be getting as my "come back" chapter. The last few weeks of school were absolutely insane but guess what?! I AM FINISHED! I am no longer a college student which is super weird and it still really hasn't hit yet. I plan on updating this every monday until I finish which honestly is coming up rather soon! Thanks for everyone's kind words and sticking around. I hope you enjoy the next chapter and as always let me know what you think!

Hamlet pranced into his mother’s bed room, a wide grin on his face. Rosencrantz and Guildenstern intercepted Rose and himself as they were headed to the library to plot what was to be done next. He knew Rose had something in mind when she stressed that all he talk about is how everything is back to normal for them.

“Oh mother, I feel light as a feather. Surely you remember this feeling or have you been tied down for too long?” He couldn’t help but get at least one jab in about how she so quickly married his uncle after the death of his father. 

Gertrude smiled up at her son, the happiness she felt for him not quite reaching her eyes as she worked through the emotions his statement brought up. “Has Rose finally returned your affections?” She asked. 

Hamlet plopped down in front of where Gertrude was sitting on her bed. “She has. She feels the same mother. Rose Tyler loves me and I love her.” He beamed. 

This time a genuine smile appeared on her face. “Oh Hamlet, that is splendid news. Now please tell me your madness will end.” She pleaded. 

Hamlet nodded. “I had to try something to try and distance myself but of course she saw right through it. I should have known she would have done that…” He trailed off. 

“You could have talked to me. You never talk to me like you used to anymore. It’s like I barely know you.” Gertrude said. 

Hamlet rolled his eyes. “You were too busy falling for my uncle to know. Do you even miss my father? Or are you fine now that you have a new bed warmer?” 

Gertrude gasped. “Hamlet! Stop that. It isn’t like that.” 

“Then what is it like, mother?” 

“I miss your father every day but Denmark needed a king and you weren’t ready yet. Your uncle was the next best choice. I would have been forced to marry anyway.” 

“I could have taken over mother!” He exclaimed. “You’re just making excuses.” He stood up, running his fingers through his hair. “It’s my turn to want the best for you mum, that’s all I want for you. Now I’m going to go take Rose back home. If you’ll excuse me,” and with that Hamlet walked out of his mother’s bedroom. 

Once it was all clear Pete stepped out from his hiding spot from behind one of the curtains. “Are you okay, m’lady? It seems like his madness is still about him.” He commented. 

Gertrude shook her head. “That is not madness. That is a son’s anger and he has every right to be.” She stared after where Hamlet had left and sighed, a mother’s worst fear after all is the feeling that she had failed her child and she was beginning to wonder in looking out for him if she had done just that. She would have to speak with Rose for Rose was the only good thing in her son’s life right now. 

“Go tell the king that he no longer needs to worry.” She told Pete before turning her back on her friend; she needed to be alone now to reflect on her thoughts. 

Pete nodded and did what Gertrude asked, glad to know that the only thing he now had to worry about would be eventual wedding plans. 

Rose was sitting in one of the window seats, looking out at the night, as she waited for Hamlet to return. She hoped that he had listened to her for it would aid them in her plan in helping him get his revenge. She would never have dreamed she would kill a man but this was justice and she was protecting her Hamlet and that was how she was justifying it for herself. They would do it quick and painlessly. 

Hamlet’s entrance aroused Rose from her thoughts. The blonde turned to face her now lover and gave a small smile, noticing the worry that was cast over his face. “Did it not go well?” 

“It went well enough, I suppose. She just drives me mad sometimes.” He sighed. Hamlet then held out his hand and Rose took it, arching her brow. “I’m taking you home.” He answered her silent question as he led her out of the library. 

“But what about?” Rose questioned. 

“We’ll still be able to talk.” He patted her hand, giving her a small smile. 

They decided to walk back to Rose’s house which really wasn’t all that far. The plot of land that the castle resided on was quite large so sometimes it was easier to just ride in a carriage instead of walking for thirty minutes but Rose and Hamlet were perfectly fine walking the distance in the cool night air. 

For a while they star gazed, making up stories about distant planets and people. It was a favorite past time of theirs. One would point to a random star in the sky while the other described the life there, taking turns. The two probably had the entire span of star covered sky above the castle figured out. Once they had decided to call it quits on their game there was a companionable silence between them. They took in being hand in hand with each other and how they no longer dance the line between friend and lover. They now knew both sides and they couldn’t wait to explore more of the lover side of things between them. After all they both knew they would always have a friend in each other. 

“So, what’s in the mischievous mind of yours? I know you’ve got something planned.” Hamlet said, breaking the silence once Rose’s house was in view on the horizon. 

Rose laughed and shook her head. “You know me to well.” She bumped Hamlet’s shoulder playfully with her own before she began explaining her idea. “I was thinking we give them time to forget about all this and then we do something, throw a banquet or a ball, and we poison the king’s drink. He’ll never suspect it and it’ll be over before he knows it.” 

Hamlet nodded as he thought over her plan. He saw no flaws, they could easily make sure that his uncle received the poisoned drink but now all they needed was a reason behind a big celebration. “I think that’ll work. I knew you were up to something not so good.” He chuckled. 

Rose opened her front door and turned to face Hamlet. “You can come in if you want.” She offered. 

He smiled but shook his head. “I should return home but thank you.” He opened his arms to which Rose easily stepped into and gave her a tight embrace. 

Rose wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed his chest before resting her head over his heart beat. “We’re going to get through this Hamlet, I promise.” 

Hamlet smiled into her golden curls before he placed a kiss on top of her head. “I know we are.” He pulled back slightly so he could bend down and kiss her cheek and then her lips. “Sweet dreams, my Rose. I will see you in the morning.” 

Rose smiled and returned the kiss. “Good night, Hamlet. See ya tomorrow.” 

They shared one last kiss before parting ways, both not knowing how soon their plan would take place.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this wasn't updated yesterday! I was asked to come into work SUPER early today so I went straight to bed practically after dinner. This is a bittersweet chapter seeing how it's the second to last chapter. I have so enjoyed writing this story and am so grateful for the support that I have gotten for it. As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! :)

It’s amazing how much closer people can get once their set boundary line is crossed. Of course it could also work the opposite way but not for Hamlet and Rose. Everyone thought they were attached at the hip before, now it must seem like they were Siamese twins. They were always together. If someone was looking for them, the first question always asked was if they had seen the other one today. As the days went by everyone calmed down their watch on Hamlet. Something was still rotten in Denmark but for now it was being covered up by the love shared between Hamlet and Rose.

When Jack came back to visit for a bit was the first time the friends turned lovers were separated. The siblings easily went into their daily routine of always having lunch together. The very first day Jack immediately questioned Rose about everything. Rose couldn’t exactly keep secrets from her brother so she promised to tell him later when they were away from prying ears. She and Hamlet were still nervous about people watching and spying on them, after all. 

The next day, they went into the city to eat lunch. Once Rose made sure the coast was clear she launched into everything her letters alluded to. Jack was shocked that so much had happened in the short time that he was away. Rose then asked about how things were going with him and he too launched into his own story about friendship and love that he had hinted at in his letters. Rose couldn’t be happier for her brother and couldn’t wait to visit so she could meet the man her brother spoke so highly about. 

That night at dinner, the entire Tyler family was invited to join the royal family to dine. Usually it was just Rose most nights but she did make sure that she still had dinner with just her father. Everyone was laughing and getting along. It was as if things had gone back to normal. 

After everyone finished the main course, Hamlet tapped his fork against his wine glass as he stood from his seat. Rose turned to look up at him, confusion written all of her face and all Hamlet did in response was flash her a wide, goofy grin. He set his glass and fork back down and turned to fully face Rose, the grin still on his face. 

“Rose Tyler, I know we have only been properly dating for just a week but I have known you my entire life and I know I don’t need any more time to make this decision. You light up a room by just a simple smile and you have been with me through all of my hardships and you haven’t run far away from me.” He then lowered himself down onto one knee and pulled out a small black velvet box containing the engagement ring that his father had given his mother. “I love you Rose Tyler with all my heart and all my soul. You will make me the happiest man alive if you became my wife. So will you, Rose? Will you marry me and become my wife?” 

Tears had welled up in Rose’s eyes. She hadn’t expected this at all. A girl who usually always had something to say was rendered speechless by the only man who could do. As her tears streamed down her cheeks she nodded her head vigourously as she practically leapt into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a face splitting grin on her face. “Yes, yes, yes Hamlet, I’ll marry you.” She exclaimed, her words muffled by his neck. 

Hamlet caught Rose, wrapping his arms around her middle, holding her close to him. His smile widened, if that was even possible when he heard her say the words. When it was obvious that Rose wasn’t going to move, he chuckled, pulling her back and wiping her tears away. At her questioning expression he just pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. “Had to put the ring on.” 

Rose giggled before bringing him to her for a kiss. Both pulled back with the goofiest smiles on their faces as they rested their foreheads against each other’s. “I love you, Hamlet.” Rose whispered. 

“I love you, Rose.” Hamlet replied. 

They could have stayed like that forever if it hadn’t been for Jack coughing to get their attention. They pulled a part and sat back down in their seats just as dessert was being brought out. Gertrude smiled over at her son and her future daughter-in-law. “Well, this calls for a celebration. We must let the people of Denmark know that their prince has chosen a wife. We will celebrate your love and Denmark’s bright future.” She smiled. 

Little did Gertrude know that Denmark’s bright future would be sooner than she thought. 

That night Hamlet and Rose strolled about in the garden. They didn’t want to leave each other’s side yet so they had decided to walk about the castle grounds until they both began to feel tired enough that they had to retire to bed. “Rose, I know that we are supposed to be celebrating us but what if we went through with our plan at our engagement banquet?” Hamlet asked softly, playing with the diamond ring that now sat on Rose’s finger. 

Rose slowed them down to a stop as she turned to face him, taking his other hand in hers. “I think that it would be what we were looking for. We would just have to be extra careful to make sure that we aren’t spotted.” 

Hamlet nodded. “How did I get so lucky to have a fiancé like you?” 

Rose smiled her tongue tipped grin as she squeezed his hands. “I don’t know but what I do know is that you are a lot better at all these romantic notions by speaking instead of writing them.” She teased, slowly backing away. 

“Hey!” He chuckled, chasing Rose through the garden as she ran from his ‘retaliation.’ 

When Rose returned home, she noticed that Jack’s light was still on so she knocked on his door. He quickly opened it and smiled when he saw that it was Rose. “And what do I owe this pleasure?” 

Rose pushed passed him into his room. Her father would have a cow if he heard what she was about to tell her brother. Jack closed the door and turned to face Rose. “So, out with it.” He chuckled. 

“I want you to invite your partner to the wedding.” Rose said. 

Jack’s eyes widened. “I think you’re going through a crazy spell now, Rosie Posie.” 

Rose rolled her eyes at the childhood nick name. “Jack, I’m serious. I know it’s not ideal since you have to hide things from Dad but I want you and your partner to be there.” 

Jack smiled and hugged her. “The world does not deserve you Rosie.” He placed a kiss on top of her head before pulling back. “Thank you. Now go get some rest, you’ve got a banquet to plan.” 

And a banquet they did plan and on the side Hamlet and Rose planned a death. Everything was in place. People were arriving and congratulating the couple. They smiled and shook hands and once their royal engagements were complete they went into the kitchen. Hamlet poured the wine while Rose added in the poison. Hamlet swirled the wine to mix it up a bit. After a smell test they decided that it was time to serve it to the unsuspecting king. 

While they were waiting on the first course Claudius took a few sips of his poisoned wine glass. In the middle of the first course, he began coughing. He thought nothing of it but the wine wasn’t helping and he was getting hot. He was sweating and soon he couldn’t breathe. He gripped Gertrude’s arm, silently pleading for help but any help he would have received would have done him no good. With one last violent cough, he fell out of his chair, dead. 

It had caused a commotion and people were being rushed out of the castle as people were trying to figure out what had happened. Rose and Hamlet were escorted to his room and once the door was closed, Hamlet picked her up and spun her around. “My mum’s free!” 

Rose giggled while still keeping quiet. It felt weird celebrating a murder but now Denmark could go back to being at peace. No more did Denmark have something rotten inside it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know that I'm late. My computer has begun to unpredictably shut off causing me to not really get a lot of work done plus this has really been my first day to really breathe. So here it is: the final chapter of But Never Doubt I Love. I just want to thank all of you for going on this crazy journey with me. I also want to thank theladyro for letting me take her plot bunny and run with it. Thank you for all of the love and support during this story. For one last time I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

The funeral was fit for a king. The entire kingdom seemed like it was in mourning. Gertrude did now want to leave the throne bare long and didn’t wish to put the country through the mourning process again. So she pushed up the wedding.

Rose was standing in the room that was designated for her to get ready looking herself over in the mirror when there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” She called out.

“Your brother.” Jack replied.

Rose smiled wide and went over to open the door. Jack soon swept her up into an embrace a brother could only give to his younger sister on her wedding day. “You look absolutely stunning, Rosie.”

“Thanks, Jack.” She smiled. “So where is your friend? I thought you said he was coming.”

The door closed then and Rose looked behind her to see a man sharply dressed in a suit and a purple button down. He smiled at her and gave a small wave. “I think you’re talking about me.”

Rose smiled wide and walked over to him. She brought him down into a tight embrace which shocked him but once he got over it, he returned the hug. “I am so glad to finally meet you Ianto. I’ve heard so much about you and thank you for keeping my brother in check while making him happy.”

Ianto chuckled. “You’re quite welcome and thank you for being so understanding.”

Rose waved off his comment as she went to pick up her veil. “If my brother’s happy, then I’m happy. You two just give me an excuse to leave Denmark.” She smiled her tongue tipped smile as she began to fix her veil.

Jack came up behind her and clipped it into place. The siblings shared a smile in the mirror before Rose turned around. Jack placed a kiss on her forehead. “I’m so happy for you Rose. Now you better not make me cry. I’ve got a macho image to uphold.”

Rose playfully shoved at his shoulder. “Oh shut it. Now go find your seats, dad should be here soon.”

Just after Jack and left Pete came into the room. “You look beautiful, my dear. Are you ready?”

Rose nodded and picked up her bouquet. Pete hugged his daughter before offering his arm. The two walked out of the room, arm in arm and waited behind the chapel doors. The music began playing and Rose took a deep breath, this was it. She was about to marry her lifelong best friend and ultimately help him rule the state of Denmark. That last part scared her but she knew she could do anything if she had him by her side.   
The doors opened slowly as to make her reveal that more dramatic. She just wished that they would hurry up so she get down the aisle and to the altar to her awaiting Hamlet. When she and her father took that first step, she heard audible gasps from the people in the crowd but she only had eyes on Hamlet. His eyes widened slightly and a wide smile spread across his features. She was breathtaking. Her dress was elegant and simple. The lace detail was intricate and faded down into the tulle floor length skirt with a small train trailing behind her.

Her father had tears in his eyes as he gave her away. She smiled a teary smile herself as she hugged him, kissing his cheek as she pulled back. 

“You look beautiful.” Hamlet whispered once Rose was with him up at the altar. 

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” She replied back, the tip of her tongue just poking out between her teeth as she smiled.

The preacher’s words were drowned out and really most of the ceremony was as the two got lost into their own little world. They were actually doing this. They were getting married. They were going to have each other forever. No more worrying if the other would find someone else and get taken away. They stumbled through their vows. Rose was working through her tears and Hamlet wasn’t the best at writing what he felt into eloquent sentences. 

They spent a week on the coast alone since after the week was over Hamlet was to be crowned Denmark’s new king. Once more the castle was filled with people. This time it was Rose standing waiting for Hamlet to be revealed from behind the large doors leading into the throne room. She was standing next to Gertrude who was excited to hand off her crown to Rose. The older woman had full trust in her son and his wife that they would do great things for Denmark.

The trumpets started their fanfare and Hamlet was revealed in the royal robes and he made his way down the aisle. Pete stood at the end in front of the thrones with the royal crown. Hamlet repeated the vow to rule and protect Denmark, professing that he would do everything for the good of the state. Once the crown was placed on his head, he switched places with Pete and his mother joined him. 

He looked over at Rose and she gave him a proud smile. He returned it with one of his own before he turned back to address his people for the first time as king. “I would like to make my first decree as your king. As you know I married an incredible woman and it is my honor that I get to crown her your Queen.”

Rose walked over to where he was standing and looked up at him. Hamlet smiled down at her and motioned for her to turn around. She did as he asked and looked out to the people of Denmark. “Do you promise to aid your king protect and rule the state of Denmark as he has promised?” He asked, making sure his words could be heard.

“I promise.” Rose replied.

“Do you promise to not go against what your king has decided and to uphold any and all laws of Denmark?”

“I promise.”

Gertrude took off her crown and handed it to Hamlet. He took it and raised it above her head. “With the power vested in me I present you, your queen.” He gently placed the crown on top of her head and offered his hand to help her up the few steps to stand by his side.

She faced the crowd once more hand in hand with Hamlet and the crowd cheered causing the pair to smile. “All hail King Hamlet and Queen Rose!” They had done it. They had restored the state of Denmark and it will be restored to its full glory during their reign. For now they stared out into the throne room, looking out at the people of Denmark. They silently promised that they would make Hamlet’s father proud and they would do good for their people. No more deceit, plans of revenge or murder would be done by the royal family. Yes, all hail King Hamlet and Queen Rose indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks again for all of the love and support this story has gotten. I just wanted to post the link to what Rose's wedding dress looked like: https://www.essensedesigns.com/stella-york/wedding-dresses/6144/
> 
> Also if you haven't yet I do have another story that I'm working on called War Paint that is another teninch fic with David's character Jean-Francois Mercier from Spies of Warsaw and Billie's character Rose Tyler. So that this isn't a permanent goodbye I figured I would throw in a shameless plug for it.


End file.
